


【撒拉拉/白保险/王肌肉x何房东】“绝望“的房东

by ganggangtu



Category: all何 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganggangtu/pseuds/ganggangtu
Kudos: 11





	【撒拉拉/白保险/王肌肉x何房东】“绝望“的房东

白天叫房东，晚上房东叫，啧啧啧，我有颜色～～～正片里叫何喂狗，我特喵的觉得我会写笑场，喂狗喂啥狗，小狼狗还是小奶狗，用狗粮喂还是用自己喂……还是叫何房东吧。嗯。

*不上升，圈地自萌

阳光呈50度角照耀在城市上空时，MG大厦所有的商铺纷纷拉开卷帘门，开始营业。  
一楼的撒拉拉今天心情不错，给第一位客人多加了一份凯撒酱。  
二楼的王肌肉想着心事，没有注意到角落里的女学员正向他抛着媚眼。  
十五楼楼梯间，白保险把体型比自己小一圈儿的何房东压在墙上，狠狠地吻着他有些红肿的嘴唇。  
何房东身上只穿了一件松松垮垮的家居服，两条纤细的长腿暴露在空气中，在白保险的西裤上蹭着，粗糙的布料刮过嫩肉，何房东不受控制地闷哼了一声。  
“唔……白，白白……不要……嗯……”  
白保险膝盖顶进他双腿间，另一只手抚摸着他藏在衣摆下的臀肉，“连内裤都不穿……房东，你也太饥渴了……”  
热乎乎的气息吹进何房东的耳廓里，激起更隐晦的欲望，昨夜被蹂躏过的肠肉蠕动着，渴望着他的慰藉。  
黑色的西裤上洇开一小片水渍，凭着自己对何房东的了解，白保险猜得到这是从哪里流出来的，有点头晕。他颈间还挂着别的男人舔吻出的暧昧印痕，现在看着他的眼神却无辜又纯良。  
自己喂出来的宝贝儿自己得疼着，白保险扯掉了被何房东扯歪的领带，垂眸吻着何房东的喉结，在他双手手腕上打了个不松不紧的死结，手法娴熟。  
何房东挂在身上的家居服被白保险拉开，露出一大片白皙的胸膛，锁骨凸起，红樱挺立着。  
“啊……白白……”喉结不堪舔吻，上下滚动着，何房东觉得自己已经开始缺氧了。

几个月前，他和撒拉拉刚刚开始同居，年轻恋人人前一副阳光大男孩模样，上了床就开始犯浑，把他艹得腰酸背疼。  
他正懒洋洋地躺在床上纪念自己即将逝去的肾，就传来了一阵敲门声，他以为是撒拉拉回来了，没想到门外站着一个陌生人，西装革履，看到他，陌生人显然也很惊讶。  
门又重新关上，  
何房东认为这应该算是入室强奸，但是他非常享受这个过程，以致于忘记了报警，甚至和这位初见的年轻人维持着这样的关系。

白保险发觉何房东走神，一根手指顺着滴水的穴肉口戳进去，手指插地很深，顶在熟悉的位置，何房东的呻吟声变得悠长甜蜜起来。  
何房东攥紧了白保险的手，整个人都压在了白保险的臂腕里，“啊……白白……好深啊～”  
“……”  
白保险摸摸他的耳垂，“嘘……”  
何房东哆嗦着撇撇嘴，“……快一点嘛……”  
这简直就是挑战他的意志力，白保险想道，不过，何房东和意志力之间，他当然毫不犹豫地选何房东。  
“趴好。”  
白保险抽出湿淋淋的手指，拍拍何房东柔软挺翘的臀肉。  
何房东的眼神里透出些不满，白保险偏就不理他，何房东见委屈无用，只能腿软脚软地勉强转身，撅起白白净净的小屁股给白保险，湿润的穴口翕动着，挤出一丝丝湿液，顺着大腿内侧滑到膝弯。  
白保险分开何房东的臀瓣，解开裤链，硬涨的性器跳出来，蹭过何房东湿热的穴口，他扶住何房东瘦削平整的腰腹，缓缓插入，撑开褶皱，何房东仰着头，喘息着，眼角染上一抹殷红，蒙着一层水雾。  
白保险吻过他涨红的耳廓，柔软的肠肉紧紧贴合着他的每一寸神经，温热湿软，描摹勾勒出每一分形状和每一条暴起的筋络。  
缓缓抽出，冠状沟带出胭红的肠肉，泛着潋滟的水光。  
“嗯……”  
粗大的硬物脱离，空虚如潮，冲撞着何房东的心。白白的臀肉向后靠，追寻着填补空缺的性器。  
白保险扣住他窄细软腰，狠狠艹进去，顶在何房东的前列腺上，快感碾压过脊髓，何房东的呻吟陡然拔高，浪荡，放肆。  
白保险听着他的叫床声回荡在空荡荡的楼梯间，彻底丢弃了想要捉弄他的意志力，大开大合地艹着怀里化成一团春水的人，何房东无力地挣扎着，全身无力酸软，只有腿间挺立起的阳物渗出一股一股白色浊液。  
肠肉积极地迎合取悦着似乎愈发粗涨的性器……有几天没见到他了？白保险真是怀疑那位和他同居的到底是不是个男人，这样的人间极品居然不喂饱了，还放出去勾搭别的男人，要是他的话……  
“啊哈……啊——不，不要了啊……”  
白保险艹得更重了几分，咬在何房东后颈上，用力地吮吻着，深深艹入，肠肉痉挛着绞紧，白保险射了进去。  
他想让那个男人知道，知道自己的爱人有多欠艹。

何房东发愁地扭头看着镜子里，后颈上明显的吻痕，手腕上隐约可见的印子……  
洗手间外突然响起钥匙开锁的声音，何房东惊慌地套好高领毛衣，最后检查了一番。  
“宝宝，你在里面吗？”  
是撒拉拉的声音。  
“撒……撒撒，”何房东抿抿嘴唇。  
撒拉拉注意到何房东的声音脆弱小心，声音放得更柔了几分，“我在。”  
何房东调整了一下心情，颤抖着问道，“最近……好像有一部电影新上映，你陪我去看，好吗？”  
撒拉拉站在门外，想都没有想就说道，“好啊，我现在订票吧，你想吃什么？薯条还是爆米花？喝点什么呢？”  
何房东觉得自己快疯了，他撑着洗手台的指节都发白了，“爆米花和可乐吧……”  
“可乐不健康，还是果汁吧！”  
“好……”  
撒拉拉就站在门外，何房东甚至能听到手机的按键声。  
没有他的允许，他甚至连自己家的洗手间门都不会轻易推开。  
何房东突然发现自己是个混蛋。  
“撒撒……”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你……”  
“啊……我也爱你啊，宝宝～”

电影院里灯光昏暗，撒拉拉早就察觉到何房东今天很反常，一部恐怖片，居然能让他哭得稀里哗啦。  
撒拉拉牵起何房东的手，与他十指相扣，“发生了什么事，能告诉我吗？”  
何房东吸吸鼻子，屏幕上突然蹦出一张鲜血淋漓的鬼脸，他握紧了撒拉拉的手，“……我，只是害怕……”  
撒拉拉扣紧了他的手，“别怕，你还有我呢。”  
撒拉拉轻轻卷起何房东的袖子，入眼已经几乎消失的红色印痕，他看着哭累了已经熟睡的何房东，过了半晌，还是把袖子重新拉好。撒拉拉附身吻了吻何房东的额头，如果你想要演戏，那么我就陪你演下去好了。  
谁让我这么爱你呢。

“哥哥，你是不是有心事啊？”  
何房东一惊，心思单纯如王肌肉，居然也看出自己有心事。  
“哥哥，运动一下，就会忘掉烦恼！”  
何房东噗嗤一声笑出来，真是可爱啊。  
“哥，你笑什么！”王肌肉一把抱起何房东，分开他的双腿缠在腰侧。  
何房东紧紧地贴在他胸前，坚硬的肌肉蹭在他身上，何房东脸颊以肉眼可见的速度涨得通红，他拍拍王肌肉结实的后背，“……你快放我下来！”  
掐在手里的腿肉柔软温暖，王肌肉忍不住捏了又捏，“哥，我不是小孩子了……”  
何房东不耐地扭了扭胯，“我知道了，你先放我下来再说。”  
王肌肉歪头看着何房东涨红的脸颊，眸子里都是羞怯，让人忍不住遐想……  
“哥哥，你喜欢我吗？”  
“……喜欢啊……”  
“那互相喜欢的人是不是应该做让喜欢的人觉得开心的事？”  
何房东突然有点转不过来，这几句话好像正在导向一个很奇怪的方向。  
该不会是……  
“别动，哥哥我忍不住了……”王肌肉额头上沁出晶亮的汗珠，何房东往下坠了些，一根热烫的硬物顶在他臀缝间，蹭在他的腿间。  
“弟弟……你……”  
“哥哥，帮帮我～”  
何房东别开目光，他挂在王肌肉的身上，灼热的掌心熨烫在他的大腿内侧，羞耻让他愈发敏感，腿间疲软的性器居然也有了抬头的趋势。  
王肌肉向上托起他，胡乱扯破了自己和何房东的短裤，挺翘紫涨的硬物弯起夸张的弧度，洋溢着年轻人的朝气。  
他小心翼翼地寻找着入口，何房东被饱涨的龟头胡乱顶弄着，抱着王肌肉的脖颈往上抬起，王肌肉看穿了他的企图，手上一送，何房东跌下，粗大的性器劈开紧致的肠肉，贯穿进何房东身体。  
“啊——”何房东下体被猛然填满，疼痛感和强烈的快感让他足尖勾起，脑内一片空白。  
初尝禁果的王肌肉被湿热的肠肉捏弄挤压，夹得他差点就射了，那可就太丢人了。  
他腰上用力，撞得何房东几乎弹起来，双手死死扣住他的腿，把他拉回来，性器来来回回，深深艹入，耳边何房东的声音甜腻得让他窒息，忍不住动得更快了几分。  
何房东只觉得自己好像坐在了游戏厅的赛马游戏模拟器上，只不过下体里深埋着一根把他艹到射出一股股精液，直到流出的体液变得透明的东西，混乱的思绪像游戏机灿烂的画面，被水彩晕开。  
王肌肉感到掌心内的肌肉和包裹着自己生殖器的穴肉同时痉挛起来，何房东的声音细软魅惑，汗水洇湿了薄薄的运动衣，何房东的指尖仿佛抠入他的肌肉，不过这点疼痛和炸裂的快感比起来，实在是微不足道。  
王肌肉钉进何房东身体里的性器轻轻地跳动着，射了进去。

何房东从梦中惊醒，旁边的撒拉拉在看料理书。  
“醒了，”撒拉拉合上书，认真地看着他的眼睛。  
何房东回想起刚刚发生的事，他居然会做这种梦……  
两人的鼻息交织缠绕，他听到撒拉拉轻轻说道，“宝宝，你是不是想要了？”  
梦中的呻吟声竟然被他听到了……  
“撒撒……”  
真实的快感撞散了梦境，他紧紧地握着撒拉拉的手。  
“宝宝，我会让你开心的。”

除了我，你不需要任何人。

完


End file.
